


The Curses of the Queens

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Daily Dose of Gay, Everyone is evil, F/F, For the Good of the People, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll write it all myself if I have to., I'm Sorry, It's like 5 in the Morning Here, Magic, We Need More HermitGals, Why Did I Write This?, Why is there no tag for Stress, Why., i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: A Halloween (Kinda) story. I was just thinking, "What if they were evil?'' And I ended up with this.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/StressMonster101/ZombieCleo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Curses of the Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stories We Tell in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654999) by [Waterfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall). 



Beyond the Borders of the Known World, lies a land ruled by three wicked, albeit divine beings. No one knows for sure who they are, but many rumors have spread over the Mortal Realm. 

The first of the three is called The Frostmaiden, who is the divine embodiment of the strongest snowstorm. Every picture of her shows a pale blue brunette, with the softest of brown eyes. In the paintings of the three, she is always depicted as short, but that doesn't make her any less powerful. Some say the Frostmaiden is a mere human who gained her powers through braving cold. Nevertheless, the ice daggers she can sprout from nothing, and how the sun never rises when she's angry, plunging the world into eternal winter. The Frostmaiden is an alchemist, a maker of lethal poisons and elixirs. Her strange experiments require flora, and many have offered this to her, so as not to face her fury. 

The second is called The Puppetmistress. She has fire-red hair, although some think it's a real fire, saying that it's a symbol, for the Frostmaiden often cools her temper. Earthly emerald green eyes are told to reflect one's deepest desire, although no one has set out to see if this is true. Historians suggest that the Puppetmistress is a zombie, heir to a mighty undead empire. They say the only thing keeping her back from going feral is her Frostmaiden, able to give the Mistress a potion to keep her sane. Some argue that she is an Empress of spiders, and point to her unusual animatronic minions as proof. To treat the minions well invites wealth to those that do. Do the opposite... well, no one has felt the need to try for several generations. Although there have been speculations of haughty mortals, and they are now controlled like her animatronic marionettes. 

The Queen of Hearts, the tallest of the trio, controls the battlefield. She sits on a throne of war. Her blonde hair has been speckled with blood on many occasions, as does her flawless skin. Piercing sky blue eyes are unforgiving, just as deadly as the blades she wields. The Queen of Hearts is a maker of blades, and many selfish soldiers claimed their weapons to be stolen from her lands or were crafted by her. Those soldiers suffer a gruesome fate. The Queen of Hearts has a thirst for blood, as she doesn't have any herself. What runs through her veins is a mystery. Some say that The Queen of Hearts was a common mortal soldier, but was cursed by a deity, and her hunger for the red liquid is a curse. She is forced to drink, and she does so to stay with The Mistress and Frostmaiden. 

All stories about one are told with the other two, as priests say the three goddesses are bound together with love. The Frostmaiden is their Healer, the Puppetmistress the spirit of wicked that resides in their hearts, and the Queen of Hearts is their forever protector, a guardian to their deepest secrets. They are said to sleep in the same bed, with the Frostmaiden curled in between the other two, the Queen of Hearts's hands intertwined with the Mistress's red hair. It is hard to believe that they would giggle like schoolgirls at a slumber party, most likely about their nefarious deeds. 

Parents tell their children to beware of the goddesses. Everyone knows that their combined anger is a path to death. No one says anything bad about them, not even to deny their existence, because they are just as creative as they are deadly. One thing is for sure: No one messes with the Goddesses, as there are fates worse than death.


End file.
